The Truth
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Amu is out with a boy named Hiroto. Tusk is starting to feel a sense of jealousy within him. Will Tusk realized his feelings for Amu before it too late? Hint: There is a little scene of Yamato and Sera.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Zyuohger.**

"AMU!" Sera yelled. As she ran passed the boys, she asked, "Have any of you seen Amu?"

"No, what wrong?" Leo asked.

"She said she went out with a boy she met a day ago." Sera explained.

"Uh-huh…WHAT?" the three said together.

"I think she is fine. Is just a boy right?" Yamato said.

"Yeh, she will handle it herself." Leo replied.

"How come you guy could be so calm? Maybe is a Moeba pretending to be a boy to steal her Zyuoh-Power?" Tusk yelled.

"Shut up, Tusk. You are making my ears hurt." Sera said as she covered her ear.

"Yeh. Stop it, Tusk." Yamato defensed Sera.

"Why are making this such a big deal anyway? Are you jealous?" Leo joked.

"No way! Why should I be?" Tusk denied and thought to himself. _Am I jealous? Why would I be? Why do I care for Amu so much?_ As he was lost in his thought, Leo, Yamato and Sera smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nice to meet you, Hiroto." Amu said.

"Nice to meet you, Amu." Hiroto said. He took Amu hand and they started walking. Amu blushed by the sudden action. _How will the others react about this? What Tusk say about this? Wait, why am thinking about Tusk?_

Amu was so lost in her thought, she didn't even hear what Hiroto said. "Amu? Are you okay?" Hiroto worried.

Amu snapped out of it, "Yeh, I'm fine. Wow! This dress look so adorable."

"Do you want it?" Hiroto asked.

"Yeh. But is too expensive. Maybe next time I'll buy it." Amu sighed. Then she decided to change the topic, "How about let's go to the smoothie shop."

"Sure." Hiroto answered, "You'll go there first. I'll catch up. I have something to do."

"Okay. Meet you there." Amu said, waving goodbye to Hiroto as she headed to the smoothie shop.

After Amu was gone, Hiroto picked up the dress and went to the cashier. "I want to buy this. And wrap it in a present for me, please." He said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What took you so long?" Amu asked.

"Stomache." Hiroto lied.

"Are you okay?" Amu concerned.

"Yeh, I'm fine. What is behind you?" Hiroto questioned. Amu realized her tail went up. _Moeba must be close. Gotta distract Hiroto!_

"Uh…um… I gotta go here for a moment. Catch you up later." Amu said as she started running.

"Amu, wait!" Hiroto yelled but Amu kept running. Hiroto followed Amu.

 **Finish the first chapter. There are more to come. Who is Hiroto actually? When will Tusk and Amu realized their feelings for each other? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

As for the other, their tails also went up. Yamato and the 3 nodded as they started running.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Deathgalien, come out." Amu shouted. Hiroto finally caught up to her as he saw a bunch of Moebas running toward Amu. "Amu, run." Hiroto shouted before he about to grab Amu and run. Amu stopped him.

"Instinct Awekened." She shouted

"Monarch of the Snow Field! Zyuoh Tiger!"

"Amu?" Hiroto shocked. But Amu didn't pay attention to him. She told him to run but he didn't.

"I'm not leaving you alone here." Hiroto said. Amu just ignored him and run in the battle. As the Moebas noticed Hiroto, they ran toward him.

"Hiroto, run!" Amu shouted trying to run toward him but the Moebas stopped her. "You jerk! Get out of the way." She fought but still looking over at Hiroto.

Hiroto saw the Moebas toward him. He also fight. Knocking one by one down. ( **P/S: What do think he is?)**

As Tusk and the others reach the destination, they saw Amu was already fighting and a boy behind her.

 _Is it him?_ Tusk wondered.

"Amu, we're coming!" Sera shouted.

"Instinct Awakened." They shouted.

"Monarch of the Open Skies! Zyuoh Eagle!"

"Monarch of the Wild Seas! Zyuoh Shark!"

"Monarch of the Savanna! Zyuoh Lion!"

"Monarch of the Deep Forest! Zyuoh Elephant!"

They ran in the battle. When Honishi pointed the gun at Amu, Hiroto saw and ran to fight Honishi. Amu saw it and yelled, "HIROTO, NO! RUN! It's too dangerous."

 _So his name is Hiroto._ Tusk angrily thought. He ran up and pulled Hiroto out. "Get out of the way, human! Leave him to us." Then he left Hiroto alone.

Honishi said, "I'll come back and next time you," pointing straight at Hiroto, "won't survived" and then he disappeared. They all demorphed as Amu ran toward Hiroto.

"Hiroto are you okay?" Amu concerned.

"Yeh, I'm fine." He answered.

"Who are you?" Amu asked.

"Um… "he stammered looking up at Amu, who is waiting for his answer. "I'm a boxer."

"Oh. You were great." Amu lied, she was worried that Hiroto get hurt. Tusk couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to Hiroto.

"That was dangerous! Why would you do that, human?" Tusk angrily shouted.

"Tusk-kun, don't yell at him." Amu protested but interrupted by Hiroto, "He was pointing a gun at Amu. So I run up to stop him."

"YOU could have tell us. Instead of risking your life." Tusk shouted, he was so mad right now.

"Tusk calm down." Leo stated.

"Calm down!" Yamato and Sera convinced him.

"How could I stay calm? It is annoying enough to deal with the Deathgaliens and we have to fight and protect him as the same time/" Tusk asked.

"STOP IT!" Amu demanded, "Tusk just shut up. How could you say that to Hiroto? He was only trying to protect me."

Tusk was now dead silence. But is annoyed him how Amu keep protecting for Hiroto. _Why does she always have to protect him? Why don't understand me?_ Tusk stormed away. Yamato chased him.

"Don't you think is kinda harsh to say that?" Sera wondered.

"Is his fault." Amu mumbled glaring away. _Why did I do now? Tusk is mad at me. What should I do? So frustrating!_ Hiroto saw Amu's tear but Amu tried to cover it up. She turned to Hiroto.

"Hiroto, let's get you home." Amu said.

"Nah, I could walk home by myself. Thanls though." Hiroto denied her request and walked back.

 _Now even Hiroto is mad. Boys are so complicated_. Amu sighed.

"Let's go home Amu, Sera." Leo suggested. The two nodded and followed.

 **Uh-oh. Will Tusk and Amu sort out their problems? Why did Hiroto deny Amu's request? What will happened next? Find out in the next chapter! R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Tusk was now throwing rock in the river, as Yamato ran up to him.

"What do you want?" Tusk asked.

"You like her, don't you?" Yamato asked. Tusk looked at Yamato in the eye.

"It is so obvious." Tusk sighed. Yamato nodded. Tusk continued, "I like her. But of what just happened I think she hate me now."

"No she won't." Yamato comforted his friend. "Everything will be alright."

"How could you be so sure?" Tusk looked up waiting for an answer.

"Um…" Yamato stammered.

"Never mind." Tusk sighed again, "But what should I do now?"

"Talk to her. Tell her the truth." Yamato explained. Yamato put his hand on Tusk's shoulder. "She will understand." It was the last thing Yamato said before leaving Tusk alone.

 _I understand what you said Yamato. But what if she doesn't understand? What if she likes that boy Hiroto?_ Tusk thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Finally home!" Amu shouted. Then she noticed the weird silence between Sera and Leo. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The words that you said with Tusk." Leo started.

"Is his fault." Amu interrupted.

"But you must admit it was kinda harsh. Tsuk was just worried for Hiroto." Sera said. _More like he is jealous_ Sera thought.

"Okay. I admit it was kinda harsh but he was shouting and yelling at Hiroto. More like he was worrying. And now Hiroto is mad." Amu half admitted and half protested.

"But why don't you sorry to him?" Leo suggested. Sera nodded. Amu was silence for a few minutes but then walked away.

"Those two are so complicated." Leo complained once Amu was gone.

"I agree with you," Sera nodded.

"We must help them." Leo said.

"No. Let's them figure it out on their own." Yamato objected as he walked in.

"How Tusk?" Sera asked.

"He's fine." Yamato said.

"But I think we should…" Leo started

"No" Yamato stated.

"How about…" Leo started again.

"No" Yamato stated again.

"Maybe we could…" Leo suggested.

"No, let's them figure it out by themselves" Yamato restated. The other 2 nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroto was walking home and he saw Tusk sitting at a bench. He came up to Tusk. Tusk looked up.

"What do you want?" Tusk asked.

"I want to talk to you about Amu." He said. Tusk scooted over as Hiroto sat down.

"What about Amu?" Tusk questioned.

"I want to tell you that I like Amu. And I know that you like her too." Hiroto explained.

"So what?" Tusk protested, he getting annoyed right now.

"But after when you stormed away. I saw Amu's tear and I realized that she might had feelings for you too." Hiroto retold. That got Tusk interested and worried at the same time. He sat up.

"So you want to tell me to give up on her." Tusk said.

"No! Nothing like that." Hiroto protested, "I want to say that I wouldn't come between you and her. But would you mind giving this for her?" Hiroto said as he handed out the bag. Inside was the dress he bought for Amu.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Hiroto." Tusk smiled, saying Hiroto 's name for the first time.

Hiroto smiled, as he stood up and waved goodbye to Tusk. _I hope you find happiness with him Amu._ Hiroto whispered in his thought and walked home.

 **Next time, Tusk and Amu would be talking to each other. Will Tusk tell her his feelings? To be continued in the next chapter! Stay tuned** **!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was passed midnight, Amu still couldn't sleep. So she decided to take a walk. As she was walking around, she bumped into Tusk.

The two stared at each other for a while, an awkward silence was created until Tusk decided to speak.

"Gomen." He said.

"Neh?" Amu surprised.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at Hiroto like that. I know he was only trying to protect you." Tusk explained.

"No! Tusk-kun. I should be the one who said sorry. I shouldn't yell at you. You were just worry for Hiroto." Amu protested.

 _More likely jealous_ Tusk thought.

"So what are you doing out here?" Amu asked.

"Uh… Umm…. I couldn't sleep." Tusk stammered.

"Oh. Me too." Amu stated. Tusk looked at Amu then handed her a bag.

"This is for you." Tusk said.

"For me?" Amu surprised Tusk nodded. Amu grabbed the bag, she opened the box.

"OMG! This is amazing. How did you know?" Amu asked.

"Actually Hiroto was the one who bought it. He gave it to me to give it to you." Tusk said.

"Hiroto gave this to you?" Amu restated. Tusk nodded. Amu smiled. _Thanks Hiroto! You are such a good friend._

"Amu. I want to tell you something…" Tusk stammered.

"Yeh?" Amu wondered.

"I wanted to tell you that… I … I like… y…yo…you" Tusk finished, looking down at the ground. _What will she said?_

"Tusk-kun, I also… like … you." Amu blushed. Tusk looked up surprised.

"But I thought you like Hiroto." Tusk questioned.

"Well, I like Hiroto as a friend. He is kind, generous, and a gentleman. But whenever I hang out with out, I always have you on my thought. Which confused me." Amu explained, "but as time passed, I realized my feelings for you but I scared you would denied it." Amu said.

Tusk quickly protested, "I would never do that. I scared you would denied me so I hide my feeling. I felt jealous when you hang out with Hiroto. At first, I didn't get it. But soon I realized I like you."

Amu blushed. Tusk kneeled down on one of his knee, which make Amu gasped.

"Would you want to be my girlfriend?" Tusk passionately asked.

"Yes." Amu cried. She never been so happy before.

Tusk stayed and they both hugged each other. As they met each other eyes, they kissed. They pulled out, then watch at the sunrise together.

 **The End.**

 **Aww! They are so cute. Hope you guys like it! I love how it turns out.**


End file.
